I Got Your Back: A Robsten OneShot
by TwiMomDoc
Summary: Kristen needs some loving only Rob can give. Here's my take on my favorite couple, Robsten. All RPOV. Rated M/NC-17 for lemons. My first published piece of fanfiction, reviews appreciated!


Title: _**I Got Your Back-a Robsten one-shot**_

Kristen needs some lovin' only Rob can give. Here's my take. Rated NC-17 for lemons. Enjoy! My first piece of fan fiction, reviews appreciated. (I have made some minor edits, just to tighten up some grammar.) All RPOV.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Robert and Kristen are real people, but this is a complete work of fiction! And you should know I'm a total Krisbian.

/

"Hello?"

"Hey Beautiful," I greeted, holding my phone to my ear as I stretched out in bed.

"Hey yourself," she greeted back, happily.

"Still on set?"

"Yup," she replied, "Getting ready for a night scene."

"Well fuck, Kristen. How many does that make in the last few weeks?" I inquired. I heard her chuckle.

"Like every night, I think. I lost count a while ago," she answered. "Good thing I have insomnia is all I have to say. It's cool." I could almost hear her shrugging her shoulders through the phone.

"Battling evil witches and fending off pesky dwarves enough to keep you awake?" I said, teasingly.

"Yeah, I guess," she laughed back. "I don't know…Hell, you know me. It's hard to turn everything off once I'm off set, and then BAM! I'm back on set. So why bother sometimes? Sleep is overrated anyway."

Yes, I thought to myself, I _do_ know you. When Kristen was completely invested in a character like she was with _Snow_, it was hard for her to rein in the energy from the set to get back to reality.

"You amaze me," I stated plainly. "Where the hell do you get all that energy? I had like two meetings yesterday and I was fuckin' exhausted. I've been in this bed for the last ten hours, and I wouldn't mind staying in it for a few more."

She laughed in the phone, "Yeah, I bet, you lard ass. What's on your agenda today anyway?"

"Ah, nothing too exciting. Got a pile of scripts to go through, so I'll be reading mostly. Maybe have myself a beer or two. Play me a little guitar," I said, musing about the vacant schedule ahead of me.

"Damn, that sounds awesome. Sometimes I totally wish I could be in two places at once," she replied. I could almost hear her shaking her head through the phone.

I completely agreed. Then she got quiet for a beat, and then added with a sigh, "I fucking miss you, Rob."

I smiled so damn big when she said that.

"Yeah, Kris, I fucking miss you, too."

Timing be damned, but after that brief intimate moment, I heard someone calling her name over the phone to get back on set.

"Shit, I gotta go," she swore, a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, okay," I replied. "Go show those dwarves how it's done…but be careful for god's sake."

I was referring to her recent knack for injuring herself on set. She had broken her left thumb during the filming of _Breaking Dawn_, and just recently she sustained a severe ligament tear in her other hand on the set of _Snow White_. A rigid hand brace was now part of her costume.

Kristen is most definitely badass in only the most appealing way, and she definitely immerses herself in every character she's played. In the spirit of making the movie real, sometimes she doesn't realize she can get hurt in the process. And in my opinion, it's happened way too much this past year.

But fuck, that's my girl—I wouldn't change a damn thing—and I love her to bits for it.

"Yeah, right," she said, sarcastically. Then after a beat, she added, "Love you."

"Love you right back," I answered, and the line went silent.

It had been several, long weeks since we'd seen each other. Last time I was with her, we were in LA. I had wrapped up filming _Cosmopolis_, and Kristen was finishing her prep work for _Snow White_ _and_ _the Huntsman_. We had a precious few days together, and then she left for London, where she'd be for three months. Personally, it was going to be a bit of time for me before the publicity for _Breaking Dawn_ would start, and then I'd be jetting all over the world again.

In the meantime, I was seriously relishing finally having some down time after going nonstop the last few years. It took me a moment to get over the initial anxiety of not immediately having another project to do after _Cosmopolis_. But Kristen was a big reason for calming my fears. Actually, she wasn't just a reason, she was _the_ reason.

There wasn't anyone else in the world who understood me like she did. From the first time I met her in that super-awkward audition for _Twilight_ at Catherine's house, she just blew me over with her intensity and her passion. I knew I was fucking gone after that. I had never, and have never since, met anyone quite like Kristen.

Rolling over in bed to that thought, I couldn't help but grin to myself because hell, now she was _mine_.

In my opinion, she is still one of the best actresses of her generation. I had been a fan of her movies long before ever meeting her, so I was immediately intimidated and actually just in awe of her at that first meeting. But as cliché as it sounds, we really did share an instant chemistry.

There was an incredible honesty about her that I couldn't help but respond to. For the first time in my relatively short career, I felt like her acting made my own acting better. I thought I had completely botched the audition, but I found out later of course that Kristen only wanted me for the part. Catherine agreed, and the rest is history, per se.

But was it really acting?

We've asked each other that over the last few years, and we go back and forth. It didn't take long for that initial awkwardness to change to a real comfort and security between us. I knew I could trust her, and she knew she could trust me. We were immediately incapable of lying to one another. Whatever the hell it was we shared, it sparked something that was really tangible both on and off screen, and then the whole _Twilight_ phenomenon took off.

Behind the scenes I was most definitely falling hard for her, but I had been warned by many people to keep my true emotions in check at least for a little while. There were too many big reasons to _not_ let her know how I really felt. She had a boyfriend for one, then the fact that she was only 17 and I was 21, and lastly, it was incredibly scary for me to be faced with the fact that I really was falling in love with her, hard. I'd never felt this way about anyone in my life.

We were fast, close friends for sure. We shared the same taste in all the biggies-music, books, movies, politics, clothes. She is most definitely the most passionate, intelligent, and thoughtful-not to mention breathtakingly gorgeous-woman I'd ever met.

And once the publicity and craziness of _Twilight_ seemingly blew up in our faces, we shared the same feelings on how to deal with the 'celebrity' aspect of our lives. It's been a strange, surreal existence to have lived through these last few years, but having someone like Kristen beside me has kept me grounded. Despite it all, her feet have, and I suspect they always will be, planted firmly on _terra firma_.

Shunning all the typical trappings that so many other young actors in her position have been victim to, Kristen has remained very centered and fiercely protective of the things that matter most to her—her friends, family, and at last, me. There have been a few slip ups here and there (remember "my boyfriend is English"?), and she's gotten a little more accustomed to sharing a small amount of PDA with me over the years. But all in all, we've managed to keep our private lives just that—private.

On screen, as Bella and Edward, we made no effort to hide the mutual affection we have for each other. After all, the characters were completely devoted to each other, and we were too. But from the beginning, what we have and what we share has always been _ours_, and Kristen's made it stunningly clear to me that she preferred to keep it that way. That's just who she is, and she's never apologized for it. I so love that inner strength about her—it gave me strength, too.

I stretched once again in bed and stared at the ceiling, reflecting on my life…and her…and us. Kind of amazed that there was even an 'us' to begin with. It was in these reminiscing type emo-moments that I found myself missing Kristen like mad.

Suddenly, the bed I was in seemed far too big. This was _our_ bed. In the place we had leased _together_.

_Fuck we've had some great times in this bed_, I thought.

We most definitely had an incredible sex life. Like everything else about our relationship, Kristen and I shared an amazing closeness physically as well. We had definitely been attracted to each other from the start, and although I wanted to push things further during _Twilight_, she was hesitant, and rightly so. I dared not pursue anything until well after she turned 18.

In the middle of filming _New Moon_, we had decided to go forward. Well, I take that back-I don't think it was a conscious decision on either our parts, really. It was just…time. She had ended her relationship with Mike months earlier, and we had remained very close friends through the whole _Twilight_ explosion.

During _New Moon,_ we grew closer yet. I managed to steal a few kisses behind the scenes here and there, and we'd flirt endlessly on and off set. Then we attended the Kings of Leon concert in Vancouver together with the entire cast and had an absolute blast. Despite the fact we were surrounded by a stadium full of people, Kristen and I remained in our own little bubble.

Later that night, everyone scattered back to their rooms at the hotel. I was definitely buzzed from a couple of beers, the amazing music, and spending the evening just being near her. Sitting alone back in my room, freshly showered but not ready to turn in, I was restless. The reason for that was simple.

I wanted her.

I had wanted her a multitude of times before, but I'd not yet grown the balls to actually do something about it. Well, that was going to change. Knowing she was just down the hall from me, I threw caution to the wind. Finally.

I texted her.

_**You still up?**_

A few minutes later, I got a text back.

**Yeah**

_**Are you alone?**_

**Yeah, why?**

_**Want some company?**_

**Sure**

_**Be there in two**_

Now it wasn't really that unusual for us to hang out in each other's suites during our down time from the set, sometimes even late into the night. We'd typically shoot the shit, watch movies, play music, whatever. Then I'd head back to my suite, jerk off, and do it all over the next day. We'd always been so damn _comfortable_ around each other. There was no fear in being who we genuinely were around one another. It was really fucking nice.

So, I'm sure she had no idea what I really wanted that night. But, shit, I had wanted _her_ for months, hell practically a year—in the most basic, instinctual, testosterone-driven way. I wanted to let her know it, without a doubt, right then, that night.

As promised, in two minutes, barefoot and clad only in well-worn jeans and a white t-shirt, I dared to knock on her door, praying that she wouldn't slam it in my face when she saw the lustful look I had plastered on it.

She opened the door a few moments later, took one glance at me, smiled big and shook her head. She looked _amazing_. My hard on pressed painfully against my jeans.

She was oozing sex. Like 'Come-Fuck-Me-I'm-Ready-For-Sex' sex. Thank. You. God.

Freshly showered herself, she was wearing practically nothing—navy blue boy shorts and a white tank top that rode up her slim waist just enough to flash some smooth skin.

_Holy shit_, I knew then that she had been thinking the same damn thing as me. The hard on I was already sporting in my jeans became impossibly harder just looking at her in the open doorway.

"_It's about fucking time. Get in here,"_ she said smiling. Pulling me by my shirt into her room and then shutting the door with her foot, she spun me around and planted a searing kiss on my lips. I returned it with equal passion. My hands roamed all over her soft body, and my desire for her shot through the roof.

_Fuck, we are so totally doing this. Right here, right now_, I thought.

"Hell yes, we are," she panted back at me, looking right into my eyes, her hands buried in my hair. It was then I realized that I had actually uttered my thoughts out loud. I grinned and dove back to licking her neck just below her ear, a spot I knew she liked. She let out a lustful groan, "Rob…"

We were quickly a tangled mess of groping limbs, lips, gasps, and moans. How we managed to make it to the bed was beyond me, but we did it. We were both so full of want—no, at this point, it was _need_, for each other so completely that all thought literally left my head. There was no more thinking involved, I could only feel.

Now I already knew what it was like to kiss her. We'd shared plenty of kisses before, both on and off screen, but kissing her then like _that_—well we were now on some whole other fucking level. On another freaking planet, really. Our tongues danced with each other and our hands roamed our bodies, wanting to touch everywhere we'd never dared to touch before.

Half lying on top of her, I grasped the bottom of her tank top and brushed it over her flat stomach, exposing the smooth skin of her abdomen. I planted kisses from her navel and traveled upward, swiping my tongue to taste her. She buried her fingers in the hair on the back of my head, and I felt her breath quicken under me. Raising the flimsy material farther up her heaving chest, her breasts were finally exposed to me.

God, she was so beautiful.

Her perfect nipples actually hardened under my gaze. I appreciated the sight before me for a second before delving onto one of them for a taste. Once my lips made contact with her hardened nub, Kristen let out the most delicious moan, and I felt the grasp she had on my head tighten to hold me to her.

"Fuck, Rob…" she gasped. I switched sides to give her other breast equal attention, and she gasped again. She was so responsive under my mouth, I swear I could've spent the next several hours just worshipping her tits like that. Kristen had other ideas, though.

After several minutes of me ravishing her breasts, she panted, "Rob…oh god, get up here." She tugged on the back of my head to raise me up to kiss me deeply once again. I took the opportunity to finally raise her tank up and over her head to toss to the floor.

Her gorgeous mahogany hair fell down across her shoulders, and I sat back for a moment to enjoy the view of Kristen clad only in her panties. She looked back at me with equal lust and bit down on her bottom lip.

Christ, what a sight.

Rising up towards me, she grabbed the bottom of my t-shirt and began to pull it up over my chest.

"You are wearing entirely too much clothing for what I want to do to you tonight," she said in a husky voice. Flinging the material off the bed to meet her tank top on the floor, we were both on our knees facing each other, our mouths meeting once again. Her small hands wandered down my sides and to my waist, fingering the material of the top of my jeans. Her touch left a trail of tingles across my skin.

Then with a sure hand, she boldly moved her hand to the front of my jeans and grasped me firmly. I let out a gasp.

"Oh, fuck Kristen," I panted out, wanting more. She proceeded to expertly unbutton my jeans and work the fly down, pushing them off my hips and down my thighs. My hard cock sprang free—I had gone commando after my shower earlier—and I let out another gasp of relief.

"Oh _yeah_," she whispered in my ear, smiling. I worked out of my jeans as fast as I could and kicked them off the bed, coming back facing Kristen on her knees in the middle of the bed. We reached for each other, wanting to be close again, our arms wrapping around each other. My fuck-hard cock rubbed against the soft skin of her stomach and she let out a delicious moan at the contact. Reaching down between us, she took a firm hold of the base and stroked upwards to the swollen head.

"_Je-sus_, Kris…"I moaned in the air. Her hand stroked me back down and then up again, and I swore loudly. Just then, she dropped on all fours and dipped her head down. Before I knew it, her mouth had clamped onto my cock and I could feel her soft tongue swipe broadly across my slit, taking the bead of pre-cum that had formed there.

"Fuck!" I swore again, my head thrown back. She sucked me deep into her mouth and stroked from the base to her wet lips at the same time. Daring to look down at her, I saw her perfect lips stretched over me, taking me as far into her mouth as I could go. Watching her sucking my cock, looking up at me with nothing but love-God, it was exquisite.

Her free hand rose to fondle my balls firmly. I was definitely struggling to keep control. How many times had I imagined her mouth and her hands around me just like this? Reality was proving to be much better than any of the wet dreams I'd had about her before. My breathing quickened until I was heaving.

Not sure I could take any more, I took hold of her hands and brought it to my lips, kissing them sweetly. I then cupped her face between my palms and raised her up. She took one last swipe with her tongue across the head of my cock and released me. "Enough…," I panted. "I want something else right now."

With a small pout, she then raised her gaze to meet mine, no doubt wondering what I meant by my last statement. With a predatory gaze, I gave her amazing body a long look from bottom to top.

"Well, that's not quite fair," I said, inching closer to her, finally taking her in my arms and lying her back gently onto the pillows behind her. I looked in her deep green eyes and continued, "You're still wearing your panties…Now that just isn't going to do, now is it?"

She grinned in response as I hovered over her on all fours. Her beautiful hair framed her delicate face and neck, and I couldn't help but kiss her parted lips once again. Brushing her hair away from her chest, I palmed her perfect mounds and squeezed them, relishing in the feeling of her hard nipples in my hands. Kristen moaned in my mouth.

I moved my head to kiss along her jaw, down her neck, across her collarbone. I took my time to lick and taste every curve. My hands wandered down her sides, down her slender hips, and across her flat stomach. One hand ventured to her heated center, still covered. Once my fingers touched the fabric, I gasped. She had soaked right through her panties.

_Holy fuck_, I thought, _This is going to be so good_.

Smiling to myself as I continued my open mouthed kisses between the valley of her breasts, I moved to cup her mound over the soaking fabric of her panties. She moaned at the sensation, and her hips lifted a little to meet my hand, searching for more friction.

"Shit, Rob," she panted in the air, "I can't take this…"

Releasing my hand, I lazily drew my hand away and across her creamy thigh. I raised my head a fraction to respond, "Yes…oh yes, you can…You can, and you will."

With that, I brought both hands to caress the inside of her thighs again, parting her legs slightly. I hooked my fingers inside the sides of her panties and slowly inched them down, kissing her skin as it became exposed to me. I worked them down her slender legs and past her feet, tossing them aside. Kissing the inside of one impossibly long leg, I took my time to taste her all the way back up to her heated core.

"R-Rob…" she panted my name, eager and waiting for more.

"Shh…" I soothed, giving the inside of one creamy thigh a luscious lick. "You taste so fucking good, Kris."

Tenderly, I moved to kiss the bottom of her flat stomach, and then used my hands to part her thighs even wider for me. She was putty in my hands. Her hands were roaming across my shoulders, my neck, my hair. Her chest was heaving in anticipation. I marveled at seeing her like this for the first time. I lowered my head to her glistening folds, and took a determined swipe with my tongue, licking her from bottom to top. Her hips bucked into me at the sensation.

"Oh shit, Rob!" she gasped, her nails digging into my shoulders. I held her thighs down, keeping her open for me. Smirking, I bent down again to take another taste. This time, I took it slowly. My tongue parted her soft folds and explored her more tenderly.

God, she tasted like heaven and she smelled divine.

My cock was hard and aching, but fuck I wanted to enjoy her just like this. I wanted to taste and suck and bury my face in the folds of her sweet pussy until she came.

Kristen was a squirming mess after a few minutes. A string of curses spewed out of her mouth lustfully, and her grip on the back of my head never let up. I gladly stayed right where she wanted me. Her honey juices flowed freely out of her and down my face. I parted her pussy lips with my thumbs to reveal her erect clit, and I blew a short puff of air over it. Her hips bucked at the sensation.

"Oh, fuck, Rob…_please_," she pleaded, desperately. Her begging was sweet music to my ears and I delved with fervor with my tongue over her clit. "Jesus!" she exclaimed as I flicked my tongue over her sensitive nub.

With my mouth never leaving her clit, I gently pushed two fingers inside her dripping heat until they were buried to my knuckles. Her hips bucked again and her knees rose up off the bed at the intrusion. Oh god, she was _tight_.

I had to slow down a little to regain some control over my own body. She was so fucking responsive to my touches. It was damn erotic. I could barely keep back the urge to plunge into her right then. But I had other plans for her. I was working her to her own orgasm, and by the way she was responding, it was going to be fucking fantastic.

With pumping my fingers in and out of her pussy, my tongue did not let up their relentless assault on her clit. She was getting so close. Her chest was flushed and heaving as Kristen panted my name over and over. I took my free hand to reach upward to grasp a hard nipple to rub between my forefinger and my thumb.

"Ah, fuck, Rob! I'm...I'm…" she exclaimed. I redoubled my efforts to pumping my fingers in and out. Her folds were slick with her juices combined with my saliva. Her clit was hard under my tongue. I could see the muscles of her abdomen start to clench, and I knew Kristen was right there. She just had to let go. Gently with my teeth, I brushed them across her clit and that was it. She was gone.

With a sharp intake of her breath and then an open-mouthed silent scream, Kristen threw her head back into the pillows. Her back arched off the bed. Her body went absolutely still for a second before exploding in my hands.

"Ahhh! Ffffuck! Rob!" she blurted out, her hips bucking violently against my face. Simultaneously, I felt her pussy spasming around my pumping fingers, coating them with even more of her luscious fluids. I swirled my tongue over her clit, eliciting more shudders from her body as her orgasm took her in waves. Her hands had a death grip over the back of my head, pulling my hair. Her gasps eventually turned to whimpers as she rode out the crest of her ecstasy.

Beautiful.

As her body came down from her amazing high, I kept my hands and lips where they were, helping her draw out every last sensation. Her entire body was covered in a fine sheet of sweat, and it glistened sexily in the moonlight of the room.

Still gasping from her orgasm, Kristen panted out, "Holy shit…Rob…What…the… hell…was_… that_?" She used her hands to hold both sides of my face to raise me up so we were face to face once again. "I have _never_…in my life…Jesus…"

Holy shit, watching Kristen come as hard as she did for me was going to be fodder for my wet dreams for the rest of my fucking life. My confident, strong, and sexy-as-hell Kristen had been reduced to a trembling mess—all because of me_. I_ had done this to her. My ego soared.

I took her face in my hands firmly and planted a hard, open-mouthed, sloppy kiss over her own panting lips, effectively stopping all her efforts to formulate any words. Her tongue invaded my mouth hungrily, no doubt tasting herself on me. Shit, that was so fucking hot.

We had to finally part to take deep breaths. I rested my forehead over hers and closed my eyes, just relishing in the moment of what I had just done. "You have no idea how long I've waited to do that to you," I admitted, finally opening my eyes to meet hers. "You are absolutely amazing."

She looked back at me with such intensity. I swear I could lose myself in her green eyes forever and be content never to look away. "Oh Rob," was all she could utter before kissing me tenderly. "No…it's you who's amazing…I've never felt like that before. Ever."

Grinning down at her, I had to gloat just a little. "Ever?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes a little at me. "Nope," she answered with a giggle and kissed the top of my nose sweetly. "Not like _that_."

We spent the next few minutes in each other's arms just caressing each other as Kristen's breathing normalized. With bright eyes, she raised her head to look at me squarely, a huge smile gracing her face.

"And now…"she began. With renewed strength, she caught me off guard and effectively flipped me over until she was now straddled on top of me. "It's your turn."

Her gorgeous brown hair cascaded around me like a curtain, surrounding me in its clean, fruity scent that was all Kristen. She settled her legs on both sides of my waist and propped herself on her elbows on either side of my face. My cock—still hard and aching—brushed against her firm ass. She gave it a little wiggle, and I let out a gasp at the sensation.

Her gorgeous, flushed face mere inches from mine, slowly lowered until our lips touched gently. Holding herself there for a few moments, we used our lips and tongues to explore each other's mouths. Her mouth then left mine to plant kisses along the length of my jaw and up to my ear. Her small hands ran up and down my chest, her fingers playfully flicked my nipples, sending shudders up my spine. My own hands clasped both sides of her slim waist.

She ran her nose along the entire length of my ear and then whispered gently, "You don't know how long I've waited for you. You're finally here…I want you to fuck me, Rob…right now."

Dirty-talking-Kristen was something I instantly knew I would never be able to resist. Hearing those words in my ear, coming from her mouth-almost had me coming without her even touching my cock. My jaw clenched to rein in my control.

"Oh, fuck Kristen," I breathed out. "I want you so badly right now."

She switched sides of my face, so that she was now licking my other ear, letting out soft pants of her own. She was trying to rein in her own control.

"Well then...take me," she answered, licking at a sensitive spot under my ear. Her fingers playfully circled my nipples on my chest, and my skin felt like it was on fire. I had never wanted anyone so much. I grasped both of her shoulders and rolled us both over once again. I caught her off guard this time, and she chuckled underneath me as I settled between her parted thighs. She moaned as I rubbed my hardness over her flat stomach. My cock was aching to be inside her.

I kissed her deeply, and then abruptly lifted myself up and off of her. She gasped at the sudden emptiness above her. "What the hell?" she said, clearly exasperated.

"Hold on," I said, panting. I fumbled across the bed and reached onto the floor, searching frantically for my jeans. Finding them in a crumpled heap next to her panties, I shoved my hand in the back pocket to look for the pack of condoms I had stashed there before I left my suite. Ripping the box open, I took out a foil package and brought it back to the bed. Kristen was still lying on her back, her legs slightly parted.

She saw me struggling with the damn foil and gently took it from my shaking hands. I was too pent up with anticipation to get the damn thing open.

"Here, let me," she said softly, ripping it open easily and taking out the condom. "Good thinking, by the way."

"I've been prepared for this for a while," I said in a shaky voice, watching her with eager eyes as she carefully unrolled the condom over my length. She gave me a sensual stroke with her hands and then scooted back onto the pillows. Crawling over her once again, I pushed her down gently with my hands on her shoulders.

"Now where were we?" I asked, gently parting her thighs with my knees and lowering myself slowly over her. I could feel her heat once again against the skin of my lower abdomen. Looking down at us, I could see her glistening pussy, open and waiting for me. My cock was as hard as a baseball bat at this point. She reached down between us and grasped me with a sure hand.

"You were about to fuck me," she panted in my ear, guiding me to her heated entrance and letting go. She placed her hands around my neck and brought my head to hers, kissing me passionately. "I want you, Rob." She parted her thighs and lifted her knees widely for me in invitation.

"Oh fuck, I want you, too," I gasped out, losing myself in her eyes. After a beat, I pushed my hips forward, my cock finally plunging inside in one delicious stroke. Feeling my cock squeeze its way into her slick, tight pussy made my head spin. Her knees immediately grasped around my hips at the intrusion. I felt her hands scratch the tops of my shoulders. We both cursed loudly at the sensation of finally becoming one. I buried my face in her neck, taking deep breaths to calm my own urge to come immediately.

I could feel the end of my cock touch her cervix. She was fucking tight for sure, and I froze at the end of my stroke to allow her tissues to relax around me. It gave me a moment to regain control over my own urge to just pound away. I internally vowed I would not make this painful for her in any way, no matter how much I wanted her.

"Oh god, Rob…_please_," she panted in shallow breaths in my ear. I had a firm grip over both sides of her hips, effectively keeping her from moving. She was starting to squirm in my hands, wanting to increase the friction between us. "_Please_…"

God, she was fucking begging again…My head shot up to look at her square in the face.

"Jesus Christ, Kristen…don't fucking…just…give me a second," I pleaded through clenched teeth. She looked back at me, a little confused. "Just…shit…you feel so fucking _good_. If you move right now…hell…I just fucking _refuse_ to be a Two-Pump Chump for you...so just…give me a second…" I clamped my eyes shut and tried to rein it in. She stilled underneath me, giving me what I asked without another word. God, I loved her.

Feeling in complete control once again, I opened my eyes to find Kristen looking back at me with such love and intensity it made me melt all over again. "Oh Kristen…okay…I'm okay, now."

With a nod, she bent my head to kiss my forehead tenderly. "Oh Rob…"

I bent down even further to take an exposed nipple in my mouth and sucked deeply as I began to move back and forth inside her. She let out a long hiss at the sensation of my cock pulling at her pussy. I pushed in again and felt the head of my cock touch her cervix once again. Looking up at her face to make sure she was okay, I pushed into her a little further, forcing the length of my cock inside. She took a quick inhale at the sensation and her nose wrinkled.

"Oh god…so deep," she panted, her eyes falling closed. Her hips started moving with my own, her slick juices flowing out of her, dripping down over my cock and balls. I lowered my torso over her, my chest laying flush over hers. I savored the feel of her taut nipples sliding over the skin of my chest. Gently I took both of her hands in my own and brought them both over her head and we entwined our fingers together.

Bringing my hips back from hers, I plunged forward again, her parted thighs cradling me as our hips met. Over and over, I pumped in and out of her in a rhythm as old as time. I swirled my hips into hers, rubbing myself over her clit, eliciting the most erotic sounds from her. A now familiar flush was starting to creep up her body. She was working up to another orgasm.

"God, Kristen…you feel so good…I want to fuck you forever," I said between kisses to her collarbone. I maintained a firm grip on both of her hands above her head although she was squirming in my grasp. I wasn't letting her go, not yet.

Dipping my head to her heaving chest, I settled in to lick and suck her glorious tits until they were slick with my saliva. Kristen was again a quivering mess under me and I knew she was close.

"Rob…_Rob_…," she pleaded. She was right there. I kept both of her hands in one of my own and let the other snake down between us. My fingers expertly found her slick, erect clit and started rubbing earnestly. It was exactly what she needed to fall over the edge.

Her back arched off the bed once again. The change in the angle of her hips drove me to plunge even deeper into her, and I gasped at the sensation of going further. I continued to pump faster in and out of her now spasming pussy. Her head thrashed side by side and her mouth opened in a silent scream once again.

She was so fucking beautiful unraveling in front of me.

Her pussy clutched at my cock deliciously. I felt the familiar coiling of my own impending orgasm tightening in my balls and my groin. I was close. I released her hands to take hold of her hips, grounding her into the bed.

I was fighting for the very last tendrils of control, trying to prolong the sweet agony of holding back my own release. Kristen continued to pant out my name as her own orgasm claimed her in waves. She ground her pelvis into mine under my hands, swirling her pussy in the process. It was enough to fucking send me over the edge, too.

"Oh Jesus!" I yelled out, feeling my own orgasm take hold of me like a vice. I drove into her hard, desperate to prolong my release. Like a lightning bolt I felt the familiar spring in my spine release like a rubber band, and I felt my come shoot through my cock and into her hot center.

"_Fuck_!" I yelled again. I was coming hard. Harder than I'd ever come before. With deep grunts I pumped into her, and her willing body took what I had to give. Her own orgasm dying down, Kristen now grasped my shoulders, holding me tightly against her, embracing me as my own shudders overtook my entire body.

I was breathing hard into her neck as I pumped in and out of her, no longer coordinated. Her pussy continued to milk my cock of everything I had. She continued to say my name in my ear, this time soothingly and unhurried. Her hands roamed my back and shoulders. Feeling a little lightheaded, I collapsed bonelessly over her, my body completely going slack. She still cradled me tenderly in her arms and thighs. I felt her hands rake through my hair as she sighed in my ear. How I loved when she did that.

"Holy shit," I muttered into her neck, now exhausted and spent. My body was quickly turning to mush. After a few moments of gaining control over my breathing, I felt her squirm a little beneath me. Not wanting to crush her, I moved to roll off of her. But her arms and legs clasped around me immediately, effectively keeping me in her full-body embrace.

"Just a little while longer," she said, almost like a request. I wouldn't fucking deny her one damn thing at that moment, so I settled into her body once again. "I've waited a long time for this," she added, kissing my temple tenderly.

"Hmmmm," was all I could reply.

After a few moments of simply enjoying being in her arms, I lifted my head to look at her. The expression on her face mirrored exactly what I was feeling—satisfied, happy, loved. I bent down to kiss her tenderly, deeply. I was so damn grateful for this moment. There were no words.

She knew that too because she just nodded at me. And like everything else in our relationship, we took the moment to validate that, yes; we completely understood what had just happened between us. We'd taken a huge step forward.

And it was good. So fucking good.

I couldn't do anything else but lose myself in her eyes. My chest was so full at that moment.

_Yes, yes. I love you. With every fiber of my being, I love you_. Those thoughts filled me so completely but I was incapable of saying anything. She had me speechless.

She nodded again and said finally, "I know, Rob. I know." She smiled genuinely at me and kissed me again. She was so incredible.

Sleep was coming fast, and I knew if I lost consciousness then, there was no way Kristen was going to be able to move me from over her. I rolled off of her, pulling out of her with a hiss escaping both our lips at the loss of contact. Slipping off the condom and wrapping it in a Kleenex from the nightstand, I rolled back over to her.

She had the most amazing expression I had never seen before. Her skin still slightly flushed from our exertion, her lips full from our kisses, her hair a sexy, tousled mess—she looked…satisfied and content. Just the way I felt. I was overtaken by the desire to wrap myself up in her and be unconscious for a while.

"Come here," I said, inviting her into my embrace. She settled into my arms, her face tucked into my neck, our legs tangling with one another. You couldn't tell where I left off and where she began—and I liked it like that.

With a sigh, I felt her completely relax in my arms and fall asleep. It didn't take long for me to follow her.

/

I stroked myself shamelessly in bed as I remembered our first time together in vivid detail. With a couple of deep grunts, I was coming across my stomach in minutes.

As my breathing came back under control after my release, I made my decision right there.

What the hell was I doing here, hopelessly missing everything about her, when there wasn't anything stopping me from getting on a fucking plane to see her?

I grabbed my phone once again and called my assistant Jeff to get me on the next plane to London.

/

A mere three hours later, I was settled in my first class seat on a flight direct to Heathrow. If all went smoothly, we'd touchdown in London in ten hours—5 am London time. If I booked it to our loft, I would be able to get there before Kristen got back from the night shoot on set.

With a couple of phone calls, I arranged transport easily from the airport to our loft, complete with the obligatory security detail. I cringed at the necessity of actually needing bodyguards, but it had been just another thing to get used to over the years. The popping flashes of paparazzi were eternally annoying, but it was the stark reality of the current status of our lives.

Whatever.

I kept focus on the reason for my traveling last minute to London as a way to quell the impending hassle that was to come when I landed.

I just wanted to see Kristen again. I was craving her badly.

I decided to keep my travel plans on the down low, informing both my and Kristen's assistants of my arrival but made them promise me to keep her in the dark. I wanted to surprise her.

When I had phoned John, Kristen's assistant, about my plans to fly in, he was more relieved than anything, which kind of threw me. He explained that a visit from me "would be really fucking welcome right about now."

Usually when Kristen and I had plans to go out together, our prospective teams would moan and groan about the extra planning and stealth involved with ensuring our security and privacy. The hassle factor would most definitely go through the roof. But hey, they were like family to us and they usually did their jobs with smiles. The big fat paychecks didn't hurt either, I'm sure. I actually think some of them thrived on the excitement despite the extra headache, but you'd never catch them actually admitting it.

So when I pressed John into telling me what the hell he meant, he simply stated, "I think she just needs to get grounded. I don't know. She's really caught up in this project."

"Well John, that's nothing new. Kristen always gets caught up in every project she does," I explained. He knew that about her just as much as I did. "Now, what the hell do you mean?" He hesitated on the phone before answering.

"Yeah, yeah. You're right. I don't know, man. She's not sleeping very well. She's keeping it together when she's on set. No problem. But…when we drop her off to the loft, she's just having trouble...coming down. I don't know. I'm just worried she's gonna crash soon, and it won't be pretty. At least for her. And we still have six weeks of this fucking shoot left." John made no effort to hide his concern.

I wasn't sure what to make of his comments. On the one hand, this was very typical for Kristen. She so easily lost herself in whatever role she committed herself to, that having trouble shaking it off everyday wasn't out of the ordinary for her. But the sleeping bit was a bit new. She'd had bouts of insomnia before, but nothing that ever sent up red flags to anyone who knew her. Certainly not John. Certainly not me, either. I ended my conversation with John feeling a little unsettled. It only spurred on my desire to get the hell to London already.

Much to my appreciation, we landed right on schedule into Heathrow. It was five in the morning and still dark outside. As planned, my security detail and transportation met me at the gate, and I was escorted without a lot of hassle to the waiting SUV with my stuff. Within a half hour we were pulling in front of the loft.

Through texts to John, I knew Kristen was still on set when we had landed. I dismissed Dean, who was head of my security detail, with a grateful handshake once I had entered the loft and told him I'd ring him later when I firmed up any plans to go out.

It was blissfully quiet inside. As I dropped my bags in our bedroom, I walked around the place, smiling as I saw evidence of Kristen's things peppered all over, mixed with my own stuff. My guitar, her trumpet, various well worn novels—some of hers, some of mine. A copy of the Snow White script, marked up with red pen. A pair of her well-worn Converse shoes lay in the corner by the door.

I plopped down on the leather couch and decided to call John.

"Hey Rob," John answered on the first ring. "What's up, man?"

"Hey John, I'm at the loft. You guys still on set?" I asked, realizing I was asking the obvious.

"Yeah, it's been a long fucking day, for sure," he answered. "We've still got another hour or two."

"Are you kidding me? It's almost six in the morning!" I replied, eyeing the window. It was getting light outside. Night was quickly fading. "What's the hold up? It's not a fucking night shoot anymore if the sun rises."

"Yeah, no shit," he agreed, chuckling. "Look, I'm no director. I'm just telling you what they tell me. We're behind…because Kris hurt her foot today, man."

"What?" I responded, immediately concerned. "Again? How bad? What happened?" I ran my hands through my hair and pulled. Kristen had bruised her ankle badly before on the set of _New Moon_. On top of that, she had broken her left thumb during _Breaking Dawn_. She was already nursing a torn ligament in her right hand from a mere two weeks ago. _What the hell was up with all the injuries?_

"Calm down, Rob," he replied. "They were gonna call it a day afterwards, but she insisted they continue."

"God damn," I swore to myself. What the hell? She'd injured herself more in the last six months on shoots than ever in her life. "What happened?"

"Just the usual. Running over uneven ground in all that fucking armor. Her left boot got caught between some rocks and she bruised it pretty bad," he explained. "Nothing broken, though. At least that's what the medic said. They iced it for a couple of hours, and she's popped some Motrin. He put her in an ACE wrap and she's been walking on it ever since. Everyone is figuring that since she's walking on it, she's good."

I grimaced internally. My girl just didn't know when to call it quits when she was on set. It was only when she was done for the day or got pulled from the set that the adrenaline wore off and she was left to cope with the let down. If I knew Kristen, and I _do_ know Kristen—she would be downplaying this to get the job done. It was all about the project, always.

"Um, alright," I conceded, rubbing my eyes with my palms. There really was no point in getting mad at John, he was just the messenger. "Text me when you guys are on your way back."

"You got it, man," he answered. "And I'm glad you're here for her."

"Me too," I replied.

John loved Kris, too. Like a little sister. He was there for whatever she needed. Mostly to keep her on track for where she needed to be and at what time, but he was her right hand man. He knew where she was at all times, well most of the time anyway. We did manage to get away by ourselves unbeknownst to anyone on occasion.

And then there was her ever present bodyguard, JB, who watched over her like a hawk. Albeit a huge fucking hawk. He towered over her, it was kind of comical. She was just so tiny compared to him. Having a bodyguard was especially unnerving for Kristen to accept after _Twilight_ took off. She resisted for the longest time, claiming it wasn't needed. But all it took was a couple of creepy fan encounters at her parents' house and then out and about in public when she just didn't feel safe by herself, and she finally conceded. Then overnight, JB had become a staple in our lives. It took her quite some time to get used to the fact that this hulking guy was going to follow her all around and be her shadow basically.

One thing common to all of us though, was that everyone that had the privilege to work with Kristen on any regular basis, absolutely loved her to pieces. Without question. We all felt really protective of her. It was just instinctual. She definitely brought that out in me, and I knew she brought it out in others as well. She was so fearless, so brave and strong—and she wore her heart on her sleeve. Sometimes that made her actually seem more vulnerable for some reason. Being the compassionate soul that she is, one can't help but want to watch over and protect her.

Knowing I had some time to kill, I padded upstairs to shower and change and settle in once again to being in London. I made a quick call to my parents, informing them that I was in London and would meet up with them in a couple of days. They were always happy to hear from me, and the fact I was in town unexpectedly was an added bonus. They had gotten used to their jet-setting son I guess. Thankfully, they didn't put any expectations on me about being home, insisting that I live my life. I had an awesomely supportive family, and so did Kristen. We were lucky.

Sure enough, an hour later I got a text from John. They were on their way back from set. Finally. It was almost seven, and the sun was definitely up.

Wanting to keep my presence a surprise, I closed all the blinds in the loft, essentially plunging the place into darkness. I settled on the leather couch in the living room, across the kitchen but with a full view of the front door. She wouldn't see me unless she turned on several lights first. It was a perfect place for me to watch her come in.

Fifteen minutes later, I heard the familiar jiggle of a key in the door handle. It opened easily, and I heard Kristen's tired voice carry across the threshold.

"Nah, I'm good John. Thank fuck we don't have to be back on the set for another 12 hours. I'll see you then."

I heard John give her one last farewell, and I heard JB tell her the perimeter was secure. He also reminded her to throw the deadbolt on the front door.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You're starting to sound like my dad," she quipped, her voice a little more gravelly than I remember. Yeah, she was tired. "I'll see you guys later. Thanks."

She entered through the open door and turned to shut it, locking the deadbolt as instructed. Dropping her backpack as soon as she entered, she took a couple of steps away from the door and leaned a hand on the wall. She bent down to slip one of her untied Converse sneakers off easily. When she got to the other side, she moved far more gingerly and with her hand, she slipped the shoe off with a painful hiss.

"Shit," she cussed under her breath once she put her foot down on the tile. It was evident on her face that placing weight on her foot was painful. She braced herself against the wall once again before taking a breath to take several limping steps to the kitchen. She used the countertops to help her balance herself as she flicked on the light near the kitchen sink.

Scooting along the counter, she reached up and opened one of the cabinets to bring down a large glass bowl. It was then that I noticed that she was wearing the light blue hard brace on her right hand.

She hobbled over a few steps to the fridge and set the bowl down on the counter. She then opened the freezer door and proceeded to reach in with her good hand to grab several handfuls of ice cubes and placed them in the glass bowl. Hobbling back over to the sink, she turned on the faucet to let cold water fill the bowl half way. Turning off the water and leaving the bowl in the sink, she unstrapped the blue brace on her right hand with her left and tossed the brace on the counter to the side of the sink.

Opening and closing her hand experimentally in a loose fist, she hissed again at the movement. With her good hand, she rubbed her palm right over a sore spot.

"Ahhhh," she groaned again. After a minute or so of massaging that spot, she then let go of that hand and proceeded to dunk it into the ice cold water, completely submerging it to her wrist.

"Fuck!" she swore quietly at the sensation. Her head dipped down to her chest, and I could see her reflection in the window that she was biting down on her bottom lip, hard. I saw her other hand make a fist and slap down on the counter next to her.

"Shit," she swore again, opening and closing her hand under the ice gingerly. She let out deep cleansing breaths and lifted her head to stare at the ceiling, keeping her hand submerged. Her good hand continued to tap the counter lightly, but rapidly.

Then bracing her good hand on the counter, she straightened her back out and placed both feet flat on the tile.

"Ugh, damn," she whimpered, as she bore her full weight on her left foot. Shifting her weight to her right leg, she brought her left foot up so that only her toes made contact with the tile.

"Owww," she groaned out, followed by a hiss as she tried to flex and hyperextend her toes.

I had had enough of watching her in such pain, and I raised myself from where I sat in the living room. I padded across the floor in my bare feet, not making a sound. She was too caught up in not yelling out by biting down on her bottom lip again as her eyes were shut tight. She was simultaneously trying to flex her right hand and her left foot at the same time. Torture crossed her face.

I was only a few feet from her now. I couldn't help but say something.

"Oh baby, it hurts me to see you like this," I muttered out.

Completely startled, Kristen yelled out, "Whoa!" Her right hand jerked out of the ice water in surprise, sloshing a bunch of ice cubes out the side and into the sink. Her left foot straightened out convulsively to make contact with the floor unexpectedly and Kristen let out a painful groan, as her face clenched.

I closed the few steps separating us and moved to hold the sides of her waist, effectively stabilizing her swaying balance against the counter. She looked up at me like I was a ghost.

"Rob!... What the..." she stammered, having a hard time getting the words out. "What are you…holy shit…you're here!" In an instant her face had changed from startled, albeit painful, surprise…to shock…to acknowledgement…to happiness. She brought both arms around me, ice cold hand and all, to give me a fierce full body hug.

I was grinning like a mad fool and returned her embrace, taking the weight off both of her feet.

"Hey baby, I couldn't stay away. I missed you," I sighed into her ear, "So fucking badly."

"Oh god, Rob…me too," she answered, bringing my face to hers and kissing me deeply. After exploring her sweet mouth with my own, I gently set her down on her feet. She couldn't hide the grimace off her face as her left foot hit the ground.

"Kris, what the hell happened?" I said, bending my knees and effectively sweeping her off her feet. Carrying her bridal style to the leather couch, I scanned her face, waiting for an answer.

I sat down gently on the sofa, settling her across my lap. I brought her left foot into my hands and carefully peeled away her sock. She hissed again as I did so.

I grimaced with her as I saw the deep purple bruise covering almost the entire top of her foot.

"Fuck, Kristen," I said, inspecting her small foot in my hand. I was trying very hard to be gentle as I turned it slightly in my grasp. "This looks bad. Are you sure it isn't broken?"

I looked back at her face, pinched in pain. "Nope," she answered back through clenched teeth. "They did xrays already. Just a bruise. Ah!"

"This is not some fucking simple bruise, Kris. Maybe you've torn something?" I queried.

"Who knows? But it was fine all day, really," she reasoned. "It only really fucking hurts, like…right now." She hissed again as she reached down with her right hand and then brought it back against her chest in a flinch.

"And your hand?" I said reaching for her wrist tenderly. She let me peel it from her chest without a fight. I held her hand in both of mine and she turned her hand over, palm up. That side looked okay. I turned it over and she let out a short whimper. The back side of her right hand was definitely swollen. You couldn't even see the normal contours of the bones in her hand. "Jesus, Kris," I said, a little exasperated. "What happened today?"

She shook her head tiredly, "I'm a clutz, Rob, you know that." She shrugged her shoulders innocently.

I gave her a look that said I didn't believe a word of it. She went on. "You know me, they yell, 'Action!' and then I'm gone. Hands and feet be damned."

"Looks like the evil witch and the pesky dwarves got the best of you today," I said, sympathetically, letting go of her hand to gather her up in my arms. She sank into me and sighed.

"Yeah, I guess," she admitted. I immediately sensed there was definitely something off about her.

Holding her closer to me, she buried her face in my neck and inhaled. Bringing her arms around my neck, she gave me a tight squeeze. "God, I'm glad as fuck you're here."

"Me too," I admitted, the wheels in my head were turning, trying to put a finger on what was different about her. After a few moments of holding each other like this, I moved to gather her up in my arms again. "Let's get you upstairs." I picked her up off the couch easily.

"Rob!" she yelled out, throwing her arms around my neck, "I can walk you know!"

She squirmed in my grasp to get down, but I held tight and easily ascended the steps upstairs to the master suite.

"You call that pathetic limp in the kitchen walking? Ha!" I retorted. "Who the hell do you think you're kidding?"

Her entire body seemed tense in my arms. It wasn't like her to hold her body this way with me. I formulated a plan quickly in my head. Once in our bedroom, I still didn't let her down on the floor.

Bypassing the bed, I crossed over into our bathroom and settled her on the edge of the huge marble bathtub. She raised her eyebrows questioningly at me. I grinned at her and reached across her lap to turn on the faucets to fill the tub with hot water. I got up and kissed her forehead.

"Before you hit the sack, I'm going to give you a bath. It'll help relax you," I declared. She opened her mouth to protest, but I silenced her with a finger over her lips.

"Shut it, Kristen," I told her plainly, looking into her tired eyes. "You. Need. This."

She looked back at me and made no argument. I could see the wheels turning in her own head. I knew she was trying to figure out what exactly she did need, but the thoughts weren't coming very clearly. Fatigue was her enemy now, and it warred for her attention.

"Don't argue with me. I came all this way, and you're gonna do what I tell you to do," I stated plainly.

A small smirk left her lips and she sat obediently on the edge of the tub. Going to the closet, I opened it and pulled out the smelly bath beads she liked and a little package of Epsom salt I found. Perfect. It would help with the swelling and the soreness for sure. Turning back to the tub I poured both into the running water.

Once the water was a decent level and the temperature, hot but not intolerable, I helped Kristen stand. She wasn't able to put any weight on her left foot by then. Just sitting those few minutes while the water filled the tub had caused her foot to become that much more tender.

Slowly I undressed her, planting open mouthed kisses to her perfect skin as it became exposed to me. With grateful moans from her lips, she remain compliant throughout. Once she was completely naked in front of me, I ventured my wandering hands all over her flawless skin. Her skin pebbled with every caress. I loved how responsive she'd always been to my touch.

God, I loved her body. _Every fucking inch of it. _I was instantly hard with her standing completely naked in front of me like this.

"Oh god, Rob…" she sighed into my hair. I had dipped my lips down to kiss the side of her neck. Jerking myself back, I remembered the reason why we were in the bathroom in the first place. This was about Kristen. She needed this.

"Get in, baby," I instructed her. Without another word, she complied.

I led her with her good hand to step into the tub carefully. She slowly sat down in the hot water, the bubbles moving to cover her body. As she settled to lie back, she closed her eyes and let out a deep, satisfying moan.

Yes, she did need this.

I was still holding her hand, but as she got settled, I got up and was going to let go to give her a few moments of peace by herself when her hand gripped mine, stopping me from turning away.

"Get in with me, Rob," she said in a voice that sounded more like a plea than a command. Looking down at her tired face, I knew I wouldn't be able to deny her anything, and I really wanted to be near her, too.

I quickly stripped out of my clothes and moved to sit behind her. Leaning her back against my chest, I relished in feeling her naked body pressed into mine. There was no hiding my now prominent hard on as it pressed into her back, but I carried on lightly caressing her slender arms with the bubbles floating around us.

She was still tense. I could feel it. She was wound up so tight. I laid her head against my shoulder.

"Close your eyes," I instructed. She did as I asked. With soapy hands, I traced gentle circles around both sides of her head, at her temples.

"Mmmmmm," she moaned in response. I traced the lines of her delicate face. Across her forehead, down her nose, across her cheeks, along her jaw, down her neck. There were certainly darker circles under both eyes, and I brushed along them lightly with my fingertips, as if to wipe away the tiredness they represented. When I got to her shoulders, I realized they were also tense. I brought my hands to work the muscles a little bit.

"Relax," I whispered, seeing that she was grimacing at my ministrations.

"Oh Jesus, I'm _trying_," she answered back in a whisper of her own. After a few more minutes of that, I realized that this was helping, but not enough. I moved my hands progressively down her chest to circle her perfect breasts. I gently cupped them in my soapy hands and caressed the nipples. They turned into hard nubs after a few strokes.

Kristen's head lolled back into my shoulder heavily, obviously enjoying my touch. Yes, this was definitely helping more. She licked her lips and let out a content sigh. I bent down to kiss the side of her face.

"You are so beautiful," I sighed. My soapy hands ventured down from her breasts to across her flat stomach and farther down to the apex of her thighs. Her legs parted for me and I let my fingertips graze leisurely over her clean shaven pussy. God she was so sexy. She let out a quick breath at my touch, and she smiled with her eyes closed.

"Oh fuck Rob…What are you doing to me?" she mused.

I laughed a little and smiled into her hair, my fingers continuing to explore her folds slowly. "I'm trying to get you to relax…Now shut up and enjoy the ride."

"Oh god…I...I...," she stuttered with a groan as I slipped a couple of fingers inside her. She threw her head back once again at the sensation of me brushing her G-spot. I did it again and again. High pitched mews escaped her parted lips with every deep stroke. Her knees rose up out of the water as her thighs parted and her legs flexed.

With my thumb, I gathered some soapy bubbles and rubbed over her erect clit. Once I touched that sensitive bundle of nerves, her back arched away from me, but I held my fingers where they were. One hand pumped two fingers in and out, the other hand playing lightly with her clit.

"Oh fuck, Rob," she whimpered loudly. Her arms came out of the water to circle my neck. She bent her head and our lips met in a heated kiss. Under my hands, I could feel her muscles coiling like a spring. Her lips became more desperate, her hands clutching at my head.

Several minutes passed. But it was like she just couldn't get to where she needed to go. I had pushed her to the edge, but she couldn't quite make it. She couldn't take the step over that edge.

_Was she just too tired?_

"Oh god…too...too," she gasped finally, squirming uncomfortably in my arms, barely able to get any words out. "I c-can't..."

I could sense her frustration easily under my touch. She whimpered out loud when I realized that my touch was all of a sudden too much. She was sensitive but now overly so. She flinched away from my exploring hands. She bucked away from me. I let go of her immediately, not wanting to hurt her.

"_Fuck_," she swore under her breath several times, clearly frustrated. She dropped her arms from around my neck, exasperated. Tears started to well in her eyes.

"_What the hell is wrong with me_?" she admonished herself loudly. Her frustrated tone echoed in the bathroom. She buried her face in her hands and started sobbing quietly. Her shoulders shook, causing ripples in the water.

I had never seen Kristen so utterly…frustrated. We had always blended so well sexually, this was something completely out of left field. There was definitely something wrong. I held her shoulders gently and turned her body to face me completely. She was shaking badly now.

I took her hands in mine and brought them down away from her face. She looked so anguished….and tired. I held her tortured face in my hands and looked into her eyes unwaveringly. She did not want to make eye contact with me. That was also new, she never in the past had a problem looking at me squarely, hiding nothing between us.

"Hey, hey," I said, lifting her chin so that I could look into her eyes. "It's okay, Kris…Hey, look at me," I prodded. She finally met my gaze with her red-rimmed, teary ones. "You're okay…It's just me. Just me. Whatever it is…Kristen, it'll be okay. I promise."

I knew whatever it was, we would work through it. I had that much faith in us. She bit down on her bottom lip and shook her head. More tears. I kissed the top of her forehead.

"Let's get you out of the tub and into bed, then," I proposed, getting up to stand, then helping her stand carefully. I grabbed an oversized towel on the rack and wrapped her up in it, drying her skin gently. She made no move to protest.

My mind raced to figure out what was up. We hadn't been together in several weeks for sure. It was our longest separation physically from one another in over a year. We talked or at least texted every day, and she had seemed fine. I could find nothing really out of whack with any of our interactions over the duration of our separation.

Then John's words from earlier began floating around in my head. He sensed she was having trouble holding it together and was afraid she was going to crash.

Well, I realized now that this was it. Kristen was crashing right before my eyes.

This had been an intense shoot for her, I knew that. She was busy trying to be the strong, confident, bad-ass character that Snow White is in this movie, and coupled with her not sleeping well for so long, the countless night shoots the past few weeks, and then the laundry list of injuries—it all seemed to fit.

She was expecting so much from herself on the project as usual, but add that she was completely exhausted, now physically hurting, and having to deal with being separated from 'us' for so long—it was her time to crash. It was like the perfect storm of stress had come together and descended down on her all at once. As strong as Kristen was, she wasn't invincible. She had needs just like everyone else. She needed to give herself a break.

I needed to find a way to get her to relax, completely. Holding her trembling body in mine, I realized I understood her more than she understood herself at the moment. Her not being able to sort out her emotions I was certain was exacerbating everything else. She didn't even have the energy to formulate complete sentences. She simply couldn't do it right now. And I know it was frustrating the hell out of her. This just wasn't Kristen.

I think I was on the right track with the bath—she had responded at least a little. But attempting to get frisky with her like that in the tub, with me facing away from her-it was too much. I could sense now that she simply didn't have it in her, even as badly as she wanted it.

In the past, it always seemed effortless for us to get each other off, wherever and whenever we wanted to. We were never ones to fake even the slightest emotion or response. But now I knew what I had to do.

Kristen needed an extra heaping dose of TLC. She needed it so bad she wasn't even able to accept it without struggle at this point. I knew sex was always the best stress reliever for us. We would never feel more relaxed or feel more close to each other than after we were satisfied sexually.

As I laid Kristen down on the bed, she curled into herself, clearly exhausted, frustrated, and hurting. My heart ached for her. A heart as good as hers should not be hurting this much, I thought.

I lay down next to her, gathering her up in my arms once again. She sobbed quietly, apologizing over and over in my skin. I made gentle shushing sounds, trying to quiet her. She clutched at me, desperately, bringing me closer to her like I was a life line. She repeated my name over and over. It then dawned on me. My girl needed me, all of me.

And I would give her all of me, gladly.

I realized then that I needed to approach things a little differently than I had in the tub. This was no time for kinkiness. Kristen just needed some straightforward loving. She simply didn't have the energy for anything else right now. Her internal bucket, per se, was empty. She had given so much of herself over the last year and especially in this role that she was now spent. It was causing her to have not only insomnia, but to get physically careless on set, hurting herself over and over in the process.

I knew her so well. In my gut I knew that I was right.

I laid her down gently on the bed, flat on her back. I looked at her with as intense a gaze as I could muster. I held her tear streaked face in my hands so she couldn't hide from me.

"I love you, Kristen," I said, plainly, without a shred of doubt in my voice. "So much."

Her face crumpled at the intensity between us. Her defenses were definitely down.

I continued with confidence, "You're so damn exhausted now. You don't know what's up or down, do you?" I never broke my gaze from her. A flicker of truth reflected back at me in her eyes. There was a pause in her sobs as she quieted to listen to me.

"I know, baby. I can feel it. You're _so_ bloody tired. You've poured everything into this, haven't you? Everything you are, everything you know, everything you know she is—it's all there. You've brought it all, I know you have. You never give anything less," I continued.

I kissed her forehead tenderly. More tears streamed down her face as her eyes closed. She clung to me even harder. "Kristen, I love that about you. You don't give anything but your best, every god damn day. You try so fucking hard. That's what makes you so…_good_."

I smiled at her, "You don't slack…at all. Like, ever. You make the rest of us who claim to be actors…you put us all to shame, baby."

She started to shake her head, like she didn't believe it. She never did take compliments well. I pushed on.

"Well, take who I _know_ you are and throw in the fact that you haven't been able sleep…and then throw in the fact that this fucking director doesn't know when too many night shoots in a row, is…too many _fucking_ night shoots in a row."

She smirked a little at my comment, and I knew deep down she agreed with me, although she'd never admit it outright to anyone else.

"And then throw in the fact that you're hurting, bad. Your hand, your foot. You can barely stand or hold anything," I said softly, kissing the palm of her injured hand. She whimpered at my tenderness.

And I looked into her weepy eyes again, and made the hardest admission, "And top it all off with the fact that I've left you alone for so long. I should have never done that to you...I'm so sorry, love." My own eyes welled up a little at my words. The truth seemed to envelop the both of us, holding each other desperately in the dark.

"We need each other. Don't you see?" I continued, holding her delicate face. "We've always needed each other… for years now. Kristen, you've always grounded me. Whether you knew it or not. You are my true north…You are my rock." I kissed her cheeks as slow tears fell down to her chin.

"And _I_ want to be the one to ground _you_. I know you're feeling so lost right now. You're so frustrated. How can you not? With all this that you've been dealing with…Fuck, what I mean is…_I get it_…I get _you_…so clearly…even if you don't right now...And everything's going to be okay, love. Everything."

Kristen broke down freely then, and I knew I had hit the nail right on the fucking head. "Rob…" she sobbed brokenly.

I gathered her up again in my arms and let her cry it out. How long had she been holding it in?

"Baby, I'm here…I'm here now…I'll be strong when you can't be, just like you're strong for me when I can't be," I said, letting more truth spill out of me.

Her sobs had quieted a bit. This was her emotional release. It was overwhelming knowing she felt safe enough to break down so completely like this in front of me. Her breathing calmed as I held her tight against me, wanting to just absorb everything that was weighing her down with my embrace.

But a part of me knew she still needed that sexual, physical release. She needed to know that she could. I needed to know that I could give it to her.

I pushed her shoulders gently back to lay her flat on the bed. Hovering over her, taking in her face, I planted a searing kiss over her parted, swollen lips. My tongue invaded her mouth, tasting her own soft, hesitant tongue in the process. The slight saltiness of her tears mixed tantalizingly with the sweetness that was uniquely Kristen.

Moving my lips caressingly, I kissed all over her face. I licked along the length of her jaw to her ear, running my nose along her earlobe. "I love you, Kristen, don't _ever_ fucking forget that."

She shuddered at my words and held on even tighter to me. I planted a wet kiss below her ear, and licked at the sweet spot on her neck, knowing how sensitive her skin there was for her.

No longer sobbing, Kristen was now taking in shallow breaths. I ran my hands down her sides, caressing the sides of her perfect breasts. I brought my hands back up, and slowly swirled my thumbs over her nipples. They hardened once again under my caressing. I kissed slowly down her neck, across her collarbones, and down the smooth valley between her breasts, absolutely relishing in her pale skin.

"Oh R-Rob," she pleaded, her hands grabbing my hair, holding my head to her breasts. I gladly obliged and took a mouthful of breast and sucked. My tongue expertly swirled around her hard nipple. She gasped out loud, as I opened wide to take as much of her as I could. Her flesh felt scrumptious in my mouth.

"_Fuck_," she exclaimed. With that encouragement, I took a mouthful of the other side and sucked, and she let out a string of curses as I swirled my tongue sloppily against her skin. I moaned in response to her in my mouth. She tasted heavenly, but I wanted more. And I wanted to give her more. So much more.

My hands wandered down to her slender hips, caressing the smooth skin there also. My mouth traveled down, moving slowly across her flat stomach. Open mouthed licks and kisses pebbled her skin as I explored every valley and every curve. Her breathing picked up in anticipation of where she knew I was headed.

My wandering hands caressed the inside of her creamy thighs and parted them slowly. She let her knees fall away without any resistance. Avoiding her heated core for now, I let my kisses lead me down the soft skin of her inner thigh. I happily lapped up some of her juices that had dripped down her leg—oh man, she tasted so good. I moaned in delight. Her thighs quivered. I paid equal attention to the other side as well. Her hips bucked up to me, seeking more contact. I bent down finally and gently kissed the top her pussy, inhaling deeply.

"Fuck, Kristen. You smell so damn good," I said, bringing up my hands and holding her thighs apart. I settled between her parted legs and took in the amazing sight before me. Her clean shaven pussy glistened with her juices, the pink lips swollen in anticipation. Her breasts were still shiny from my saliva and flushed from my sucking.

Kristen had her eyes closed, her back slightly arched off the bed, offering her chest to me. I bent down to take one long lick from the bottom of her breasts to the top of her pussy.

"Oh god, Rob. Please, _please_…I can't...take it," she whimpered at me, her eyes half-lidded. I needed no further motivation. I would give it all to her. With my thumbs, I parted her swollen pussy lips wide and lowered my tongue and took a sensuous lick from bottom to top, ending with a sloppy swirl around her erect clit.

"Fuck!" she gasped at the contact of my tongue against her sensitive core. I delved back in without pause, causing her hips to buck against my hands. I held her down firmly, fully intent on my mission to make Kristen come for me, and come for me hard.

I felt her hands rake through my hair lustfully, as I continued my oral assault on her pussy and her clit. Slipping two fingers past her entrance, I swirled them like a corkscrew into her deeply. She swore again, and gasped at the intrusion, her knees coming off the bed.

_Oh yes, that's it. Yes_.

I could feel her pussy clutching at my swirling fingers, the pads of them brushing over her G-spot over and over.

Kristen was soon a trembling mess under me. Her breaths were short pants. I could feel the familiar coiling of her muscles of her lower abdomen and thighs. It wouldn't take long. I kept my tongue swirling around her clit in all directions, savoring the flow of warm juices dripping out of her.

She was so close, I could feel it. Her head was thrashing side to side on the pillow, her eyes shut tight. She was right at the edge again. If she wasn't able to get there, I knew that would completely shatter her. And I sure as shit wasn't going to let that happen to her again.

But I sensed she was trying too hard.

_Oh baby, no, no_.

I lifted my head slightly to tell her soothingly, "Just relax, baby. Relax. You're so fucking beautiful. Relax…That's it."

She visibly relaxed at my words, her back sagging down to the bed once again with a lustful sigh. I dipped my head back down to her clit and continued my licking. With a whimper, her hips bucked again at my face. I swirled my fingers deeply inside her, trying to touch every fold and crevice inside, paying particular attention to her g-spot. She was quickly back at that edge once again.

"Oh fuck, yes!" she gasped. So close. I lifted my head once again and encouraged her, "You're right there, Kris….Oh, fuck…That's it," I said. I swirled my fingers inside her deeply and felt her pussy quiver.

Her abdominal muscles clenched, and her head fell back against the pillow. Yes, yes. She was right there.

_Fuck don't stop_.

"Let go, baby," I whispered, almost as a command. "Just let go. Right now. Come for me Kristen. Come for me." I bent down and took a hold of her clit between my lips and sucked hard, plunging my probing fingers deep inside her. And like a switch-that was it.

She finally fell over that edge, and now she was coming. Hard.

Her head pressed back against the pillow, her mouth fell open in a silent scream as her body stilled for an instant. I kept up my assault on her clit and the finger fucking of her pussy, as I felt her body tense and spasm powerfully under me. Her pussy clenched at my fingers like they'd never done before. I pulled in and out against the swollen tissues, trying to provide as much friction and as much for her to grab on to as I could. She became impossibly wetter and my fingers slicked in and out with greater speed.

Her breathing hitched and she let out a lustful cry like I'd never heard from deep in her chest. "_Uuunnnggh_…"

_Oh baby, yes, that's it. Come for me_.

My tongue continued to flick her clit as her body shuddered again in my hands. Her hips bucked against the bed, but I kept my hold over her, my fingers still pumping in and out mercilessly.

Kristen was a whimpering mess and much to my surprise, and to hers I'm sure, her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave _again_.

_Holy fucking shit, she's still going_. I was determined to ride it out with her.

"Oh fuck Kristen, that's it. Let go. Keep coming… Keep _fucking_ coming!" I encouraged breathlessly, not bothering to contain my own excitement at witnessing this amazing orgasm. This was the hottest fucking sight I'd ever seen.

Her body spasmed uncontrollably, as I tried to hold on to her. Her head thrashed from side to side on the pillow, as her face twisted in ecstasy. My fingers were going numb from her pussy's clutch. The sensation transferred directly to my cock, and I was aching and hard. But this was all about Kristen right now, and I tamped down my own desire to come.

Her body was slick with sweat, and after several more shudders and more than a few whimpers of my name across her lips, her body finally settled. I swirled my tongue across her now softening clit, and she bucked her hips again, but this time from the hypersensitivity that always came after an orgasm. I released my lips from her finally and blew gently over her sensitive bud.

"Oh, god, Rob!" she yelled out, pulling my hair painfully. "Shit, okay already!" she said, panting.

Her body had finally gotten what it needed.

Her release had been nothing short of powerful, and now she was left completely boneless. Her arms and legs fell back down to the bed in a satisfied heap.

I snaked up her body and covered it with mine. I hovered over her, face to face. I could see all the tension, all the stress, all the exhaustion finally just fade away. Sleep was coming fast, and she was completely defenseless to resist. I wouldn't let her resist.

I kissed her deeply and her lips were totally pliant as my tongue explored every crevice of her mouth. I pulled away to look at her. Her eyes were only half lidded. She was moaning unintelligibly. I pressed two fingers to her lips to signal to her that she didn't need to say anything.

Not a single fucking word.

"I know, Kristen. I know," I whispered in understanding. Memories of our first time together, when she'd said those very same words to me, came back vividly once again. I was grateful to be able to offer them back to her now. Validation flickered in her eyes for a moment, and a small smile crossed her lips. She remembered.

"Sleep now, love. Sleep long," I instructed her, bringing the crisp, clean bedsheet across her now completely spent body. I tucked her in tenderly. "I'll be here when you wake up." I kissed her forehead as her heavy eyes fell closed. I draped my arm over her slender waist, bringing her sated body flush with mine.

In mere moments, her breathing became deep and regular as her entire body melted into mine in sleep. Finally.

Relishing in what we'd just shared, and in what I was able to help her do—I was still aching and hard. That was easily one of the most intensely erotic experiences of my life. Holy shit.

Once I knew Kristen was completely out and going to be out for a long while, I got up from the bed and headed to the shower. Turning on the warm water, I stepped in and with a generous handful of Kristen's shower gel, I jerked off powerfully to the memory of her orgasms. It didn't take me long to shoot thick streams of my come against the shower wall. I was fucking spent now, too.

Drying off quickly, I climbed back into bed and spooned next to Kristen's warm, soft, slumbering body. She hadn't moved a muscle. Surrounded in darkness, wrapped up in the warmth of each other, and completely spent emotionally and physically-I let sleep happily claim me too.

/

I woke up with the urge to take a piss. Glancing at the bedside clock, I noted that six hours had passed. I was feeling pretty damn rested. Slipping out of the bed, careful not to wake Kristen, who was still blissfully passed out, I took care of my business and lay back down next to her.

Already the dark lines under both of her eyes were gone. She was looking like her usual, gorgeous self once again. There were no lines of stress, no pinched eyebrows in pain. I knew then that my girl was going to be okay.

Kristen slept for three more hours. When she finally started to stir, I still had my arm across her slim waist. I brought her to me and kissed the top of her bare shoulder. Her eyes closed, she let a smile escape her lips. I bent my head down so my lips could brush the top of her ear and whispered lovingly, "I love you, Beautiful. Don't ever forget that."

"Hmmmm," she responded, and let her gorgeous green eyes peek from through her heavy lids. "You're...here...God, I love you Rob…Thank you…for everything." She settled in my embrace more snugly and planted a sweet kiss on the side of my neck.

"How do you feel?" I asked quietly, caressing her shoulder.

"I feel…I fucking feel _fantastic_ right now," she replied, smiling big. "Like I'd just slept for a hundred days."

We chuckled together and she turned her head to kiss me tenderly. Her mouth was warm and familiar against my lips. With a sparkling smile, she continued with renewed energy, "Well, fuck. Now, I'm ready to take on the evil witch and her whole fucking army. Damn the pesky dwarves!"

And just like that, my girl was back.

Turning the rest of her body to face me, she brought her warmth and softness flush against me. She tangled her slender legs with my own. "I love you. So much, Rob…I can't believe you're here…God, last night…Last night, was _exactly_ what I needed."

She angled her lips to kiss mine, and she continued, "I didn't even know what the fuck I needed, but…you gave it to me." She gazed into my eyes with such fierce intensity—it was my turn to be speechless. "Thank you."

Then we showed each other again with our bodies how much we meant to each other. It was a slow build. We took our time, relearning each other. Savoring every kiss, every curve, every caress.

Once we were both trembling, aching for release, we joined as one and came together. Now, watching Kristen come was definitely one of the best things in life to witness. Coming myself after watching her was totally icing on the cake. But when we managed to come together…well, then it was a fucking religious experience.

/

With that, Kristen went back to set, with a spring in her somewhat limping step. No one on set noticed a whole lot different about her, but those closest to her knew. When she came back with me to LA to do her part in the _Breaking Dawn_ promo tour, she was able to tackle that with the gusto that was needed to hop from the world of _Snow White_ to _Twilight_ land and then back again without a hitch. I made sure to sprinkle a lot of sex and affection in between for good measure, just to keep things balanced. It was fun as hell.

And like everything else in our lives, we went forward, knowing that in every way, I had her back and she had mine. I loved her completely, and she loved me just as equally.

Together we'd get through anything.

/

A/N: Hope you liked it!


End file.
